ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Flash of Two Worlds (anime)
The Flash of Two Worlds is an anime adaptation of the CW television series The Flash. It is the continuation/second season of The Flash. It is set within the DC Anime Universe alongside adaptations such as Man of Steel. It is primarily based off the second season of the original CW series, although the storyline greatly diverts from the original about half way through. Plot Set several months after the death of Hunter Zolomon, Wally has been trying to be a hero on his own, as he does not wish to put others in danger. However, soon he will find out that the singularity that opened after Hunter's death also created a breach into another universe. Wally now must face newer and more dangerous metahumans, and Wally will once again need help in order to save the day. Soon a new face will join the fight who shares a similar name to Wally—the Flash. Cast and Characters Main Characters *'Wally West/Flash '(voiced by Yuri Lowenthal)- Wally West is the crimson clad speedster known as "the Flash". Following Hunter's sacrifice to prevent the Reverse-Flash from ever existing, Wally has felt an incredible amount of guilt, and has excluded others from involving themselves in his hero lifestyle. However, he will soon have to bring the S.T.A.R. Labs crew together again when new threats begin to emerge. *'Barry Allen/Flash' (voiced by Crispin Freeman)- Barry Allen is a speedster from "Earth One" who is known as the Flash in his universe. He wears a costume almost exactly like Wally's, and just like Wally obtained his speed from being struck by lightning. He traveled to this "New Earth" in which Wally lives after he lost his speed in a battle against the "Dark Flash". He acts as Wally's mentor, as he had trained the Wally West of his universe. *'Ashley "Ash" Kane' (voiced by Tara Strong)- Ashley Kane is a criminal profiler at the CCPD who works with Jay and Wally. She and Wally quickly become close. However, Ash has a history that even she doesn't know about. *'Jay Garrick' (voiced by Bryan Cranston)- Jay Garrick is Wally's uncle who took him in after the death of Wally's mother. He is a detective at the CCPD who formerly worked with Hunter Zolomon. *'Virgil Hawkins' (voiced by Phil LaMarr)- Virgil is a S.T.A.R. Labs employee who is also the metahuman consultant for the CCPD. Soon he begins to realize that he might be a metahuman as well. *'Tara Markov' (voiced by Hynden Walch)- Tara Markov is an employee at S.T.A.R. Labs who begins to develop metahuman abilities as well. Other Characters *'Dark Flash '(voiced by Liam Neeson)- The "Dark" Flash is an extremely fast speedster who entered the New Earth following the opening of the singularity. *'Eobard Thawne' (voiced by C. Thomas Howell)- Eobard Thawne is the arch nemesis of Barry Allen who begins hunting down the Flash in the New Earth. *'Jason Rusch/Firestorm-' Jason Rusch is a scientist who was merged with the Firestorm Matrix after the particle accelerator incident. Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Anime Category:The Flash